Love Between Time
by Hatsuharu Mishima
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou die, alot. And my new character is in it! Also, title has nothing to do with this story. Kinda. Rated R for sexual content in later chapters
1. Prologue

Hatsu: As you've all probably noticed, Nanako has made appearances on my other Fic. Well, this time she's gonna be IN the story. Pretty vicious, eh?  
  
Nanako: ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ *wakes up* I'm gonna be IN the story!  
  
Hatsu: Yes, yes you are. But you're going to be Sukina Hinamoto. Your favorite character, correct?  
  
Nanako: Yeah, and your point is...................  
  
Hatsu: Okies! Now, before you go flaming me in reviews, or even trolling, trying to spark a fight. Keep this in mind, YOU ALL SUCK IF YOU DO!  
  
Nanako: Yeah, you all suck if you do!  
  
Hatsu: *ignores* Just to tell you all, this is only a prologue, you dingles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shing. One arrow fired, Kikyou loaded up another. "Die, Inu Yasha!" Kikyou fired her last arrow, pinning Inu Yasha to the cliff's edge. "Kikyou, why are you doing this?!" Inu Yasha struggled. "Fool, you've no idea how much Naraku is paying me, do you?"  
  
Sukina picked another apple. "All nice and ripe!" The 16 year old girl said. "Kikyou, why are you doing this?!" A voice rang through her ears. "I wonder what's going on." She grabbed the dagger, made of a hard plynt, and went to investigate. She peered over the cliff. "Wha---" She was cut off by Kikyou. "Ah, a witness?" Sukina gasped at the sight of the hanyou. She picked up her dagger and threw it at Kikyou. The dagger hit Kikyou in the shoulder. "Kikyou, enough. Come back, we'll finish them later." Kikyou gulped. "Y-y-yes, s-s-sir, N-Naraku." And she ran off.  
  
Sukina hopped down and picked up her dagger. She then wandered over and pulled out the arrows. "Are you okay?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "Yes, but who are you?" Inu Yasha asked, looking confused. "I am Sukina Hinamoto." She said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hatsu: That's all you get for two optical reception balls.  
  
Nanako: Well, that was. Ahem, 'good'.  
  
Hatsu: SHUT IT! Now, please review!  
  
Nanako: Yeah, review or I will send the spawns of Satan after you! (insert maniacal laughter here)  
  
Hatsu: *inches away from here* She's had too much caffeine. 


	2. The hug of doom!

Nanako: Peekadeebooboo! ^^  
  
Hatsu: I see you figured out a new word....  
  
Nanako: Yep! ^^ *pokes him* Pokeamadoodles.  
  
Hatsu: *pokes her back* poke.  
  
Nanako: *pokes back* poke.  
  
Hatsu and Nanako: *get into a poking war*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a bit of compromising, Sukina finally convinced Inu Yasha to come to her hut near the edge of the forest. "Come on, Inu Yasha. Please?" Sukina asked, looking like a little kid with her puppy dog pout. Inu Yasha's eye twitched. "Fine. Get on." He said as he turned his back towards her. Sukina smiled and hopped onto his back. "Thank you!" Sukina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she was secure. Inu Yasha just huffed a bit and headed to the edge of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reach the edge of the forest, Inu Yasha stops running. Sukina hops off his back and lands on the ground, slipping a bit and falling onto her bottom. "Ow..." Sukina said as she stood up, rubbing her bottom. Inu Yasha just stood there, not caring. Sukina forgot about the pain in her butt and grabbed Inu Yasha's hand. "Come on in." she said as she smiled and practically dragged him inside the hut. Inu Yasha followed, not really having any choice in the matter. When they got inside, Sukina let go of his hand and said, "This is my hut. Make yourself at home." She smiled at him. Inu Yasha felt his cheeks warm up a little. "Uh... thank you... I guess..." he said, as he sat down off in the corner of the room. Sukina blinks a few times. "Why are you sitting way over there?" She asked as she walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "I... I don't know..." he said, not looking at her. "Sit over here. With me." She said with a small smile on her face. "I don't think so..." He said, sighing. Sukina pouted. "Why not?" She asked, sounding like a small child who didn't get her way. "Because." Sukina pouted some more. "Yeah, well I know something that will change your mind." She said with a smile. She practically jumped on him and hugged him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. "What does it look like, I'm hugging you!" She said with a big smile. "Get offa me!" He shoves her off. "Hey, you're not fun or nice!" She said, her glazing over a bit. "Don't start crying!" Sukina started to cry waterfalls. "Sit with me and I'll stop." She said, sniffing a bit and still crying. "Eh..." Inu Yasha grunted. "Fine. I'll sit with you if you stop being such a cry baby." He said, getting a bit irritated with her crying. Sukina stopped almost instantly. "Joy!" she said, smiling waaaaaaaaaaay too much. Inu Yasha got a small pulse mark on the side of his head as he picked her up and sat her down on the couch thing nearby. He sat down next to her. Sukina smiled at him and then hugged him. "I told you to quit it!" Inu Yasha yelled, trying to shake her off, with no luck. After a couple of hours, Inu Yasha gave up and let her hug him. "Thank thank, you're the best!" Sukina smiled. Sukina kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek. Inu Yasha blushed some as Sukina giggled. Sukina started a conversation with Inu Yasha. It was about... misc. things like animals... and demons... and bread... and... um... other stuff. This lasted a long time, so Inu Yasha ended up staying over night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hatsu: "And... um... stuff"?  
  
Nanako: Yep ^^  
  
Hatsu: Glad I thought of it ^^  
  
Nanako: What the hell?! I thought of it!  
  
Hatsu: Well.... Some of it...  
  
Nanako: yeah yeah, whatever.  
  
Hatsu: Please review.  
  
Nanako: Yeah, or else I give you the hug of doom! (Insert evil laughter here)  
  
Hatsu: *inches away* 


End file.
